Happy Holidays
by GrathLongfletch
Summary: Wondered if the Vexos ever celebrated anything? Well this is an insight to what and how everything works on each of those holidays. Oneshot


**Just thought of a series of oneshots in one chap. This is in the second arc of NV, but Spectra and Gus haven't left. I don't own anything!**

Me: Some will be long, some short.

Lync: That's fine.

Me: Good.

Birthdays

They never really celebrated birthdays since they didn't like each other. Only later would they occasionally celebrate it.

"Shadow! Put me down now!" Lync screeched and his said person's back with his fists while kicking his legs.

"Not a chance pipsqueak, you give me a G-string and bra for my birthday, I give you a fun water game," he turned a corner.

"What?" Lync stopped as he heard a door open.

"It'll give you a head rush though, hold yer breath," and with that, he stuck Lync's head in the toilet and flushed.

After a minute of struggling, Shadow pulled him up and held him by the leg. Lync spat in his face and coughed violently.

"Didn't you like the nail polish?" Shadow thought for a while.

"Maybe," and gave him another Swirley.

Valentines day

That was a big issue sometimes, since it was only Mylene, they didn't even bother to do anything. I mean, who likes her anyway?

Mylene stormed up to Gus and bitch-slapped him. Gazing at her in a shocked state for a minute, he bitch-slapped her back. It then became a slapping fight with them hurling insults at each other.

"You disgusting pig! How could you say that!" she hit harder.

"You're as ugly as Picasso's paintings!" he shot back.

"You're as smart as Shadow! An IQ of -200!" said person shouted out his contempt from down the hallway.

"You're like the square route of 2, irrational! Smart person diss.)" Gus kicked her.

"If you had two more brain cells, you'd be a pot-plant!" Gus tackled her.

The rest of the Vexos came to watch the entertainment and Volt handed around popcorn.

"Why are you angry at me again?" she spat in his eyes and handed him the red card.

He studied it for about 2 seconds before back-handing her.

"That was for the People's Elbow and that's not my handwriting, even though someone signed my name at the bottom," he walked away.

"It's Lync's," said person started inching away.

"I was bored," he ran down the hallway faster than Bolt with Mylene hot on his heels.

"Hell hath no fury like Mylene scorned," Shadow mumbled, the rest nodded and tried to ignore the screams of terror as Mylene broke down Lync's door with a pot-plant.

Easter

They enjoyed Easter because they had sales on all the good chocolates, Lync especially. But they didn't believe in the Easter Bunny, who would willingly give away chocolates and walk around all day when they could be scoffing it all themselves?

Hydron moaned as the light hit his eyes. Turning over, he heard something crack. He bolted upright when he felt some liquid seep into his pyjamas. Swearing softly, he got up and stepped on another egg. Looking around his big room, he saw thousands of painted eggs and a big 'HAPPY EASTER poster. He couldn't even move a step forward without stepping on 3 eggs.

Hearing a creaking sound, he looked up to see a bucket of eggs balanced on a piece of suspended wood connected to a string which was tied to his pyjamas. Staring at the swaying bucket for 2 vital seconds, it tipped over and its contents of eggs hit him straight in the eyes.

"Spectra!" he shrieked angrily.

Halloween

They thought it was pointless, who would walk around dressed like retards begging for sweets? Shadow just liked hiding in the shadows dressed in a long black hooded cloak and scare the pants off little children.

"Why are we doing this again?" Hydron tugged at his black cloak.

"We? It's you who's doing the scaring this time, just wait and see their scared faces when you jump out with the scythe!" the scythe, thankfully, was plastic.

As a group of 3rd graders walked past, Hydron jumped out and shrieked. They all screamed and ran away as he laughed ghoulishly. He actually enjoyed it, until a 2nd grader shot a bb-gun bullet at him. Turning tail, he ran all the way back to the palace in a split second. Shadow arrived at sunrise because he couldn't see straight from laughing so much and kept on falling into ditches and streams. The story was backed up by that fact that he was covered from head to toe in mud and had leaves and twigs in his hair.

"Clean yourself up, you look like Shaka Zulu!" Mylene threw him a facecloth.

"Thanks to you, I have a bb in my butt!" Hydron moaned from the couch.

This only made Shadow laugh harder and he rolled on the floor.

"You'll be a hit with the airport's security!"

Father's Day

Hydron and his father ultimately disliked each other. But what was a few letters between family?

_Dear Dad_

_Happy Father'$ day, hope you like wa$ting away on that throne of your$. Life'$ a beach down$tair$, I got attacked by a mob of angry people a few day$ ago, bet you don't even care. Anyway, I'm ju$t writing to $ay that I'll never leave until you die, cau$e then I get in$urance and all of your money. The Brawler$ are gaining advantage, yawn, and your plan$ aren't working (no $urpri$e there). I wa$ wondering if I could have you're throne, $ince you're only a $hort way away from dying._

_Your favourite $on,_

_Hydron_

**Dear son**

**Thank you for the letter. I think you should kNOw that I'm NOt wasting away and I do NOt care what is happening downstairs. I hope you are learning some home ecoNOmics from Gus and the others. There is NO harm done by running around being chased by gNOmes all night. I hope you had your lumiNOus stick with you so as not to get your clothes dirty. NOw is NOt the time to let those sNOt nosed brats get the better of us. When that happens, it'll sNOw in hell.**

**You're such a NOvice,**

**Zenoheld**

Independence day

The Vexos favoured this day, they could use it as an excuse to get out of work.

"Clean it up!" Gus waved the spatula threateningly in Lync's face.

That morning, Lync decided to make pancakes, and made the batter explode somehow. The whole kitchen was covered in a layer of batter and other disturbing things. Gus grabbed the closest thing to him, which was a spatula. Lync stuck out his tongue and got hit on the cheek for his trouble.

"Heyy!"

"I didn't hit you, I simply hi-fived your face. Now clean it up!"

"You're independent, you can do it yourself," with that, he walked away.

Women's Day

Mylene loved this day, she could boss them all around. It was her day, after all.

"A bit to the left," grunting and scraping.

"More, more, more," she waved her hand slightly with each word.

Today she was having her room redone, and she had a new couch she wanted to add to it. Her slaves were Volt, Gus and Hydron. Volt had the left side and the two had the right. Mylene was perched on her bed with a glass of Grapetiser.

"Hmmmmmm," she thought about its position under the window.

"No, it won't do. Move it back to the other side," they all groaned.

Her room was the size of the lounge.

April Fool's Day

This was their most favourite day, they could do anything for a laugh.

Shadow opened his eyes to a huge hairy thing dangling just a few metres away. They could hear him clearly through the whole castle as and continued their work. He fell out of bed to find out that head had a jester's hat on with a tag that said, '_Hope you luv it, Lync'_. Mumbling under his breath he pulled at the hat, and it stayed fast.

"You little," he yanked at it repeatedly, but it was clear that it was glued on.

Cursing, he went to his cupboard only to find out that there were only jester clothing, wearing that he would kill the midget, he got dressed. He went into the kitchen to find a bunny suited Lync, an Egyptian Gus, a vampire Volt, a Hippy Hydron, and Spectra in a suit of armour.

"Is this Alice in Wonderland?" he said snidely.

"Guess it is," he turned to see Mylene dressed as the wife of Frankenstein.

"Laugh and I WILL kill you," they all nodded.

They all ate in silence, thinking of ways to get revenge. Before they could pile up into the lounge, Zenoheld called them to his throne room. Grumbling, they all trooped over in single file. When they got to the door, they quietly argued who should go in first. In the end, Lync pushed Gus through along with Shadow. The two attempted to hit him but was interrupted by Zenoheld laughing. Turning around, they shuffled closer followed by the others.

"What do we have here? Finally living up to your reputations?" he laughed some more.

"You wanted us Father?" Hydron said through clenched teeth.

"I want you, hehe, to put any plans, haha, of the brawlers heehee, on hold," he almost toppled over from laughing.

'Yes Dad," Hydron and the others got up and exited the room.

They planned to hit them as one full force. Piling into their respective ships, they headed out to the Resistance's base. Gus turned on the heater since the only thing he had on was an Egyptian skirt (those things that the warriors wear) and some kohl (the make up that looks like thick eyeliner) and some papyrus, all donated by Hydron. They spotted the car and saw that they were having breakfast. Jumping out of their vehicles, they threw their Bakugan.

"What the?" Dan gazed at the 7 costumed figures.

"Gus, are you wearing eyeliner and a towel?" Lync burst out laughing.

"At least I'm not a bunny suit. Ability activate! Titan Knuckles!" Vulcan's hands flew at their car, smashing it.

"Hahahahaaa!" Shadow decided to keep up his façade.

"Ability activate! Photon Trident," Hades shot lasers in at he bakugan.

Dan threw out Drago.

"Ability activate! Burst shield!" he threw up a fire wall, nullifying the ability.

"You certainly are the king of fools now!" Ace threw out Percival.

"Ability activate! Tri Gunner!" Percival shot at Hades.

Shun threw out Ingram. Gus held onto his skirt as a violent wind hit him.

"This isn't fun," mumbled as Hydron ran past him being chased by Nemus and lost a flip-flop.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Shun queried as Mylene ran after Baron, who was screaming like a girl.

"Didn't you hear? It's World awareness Day!" and with that, the wind snatched away Gus's skirt and he was left in his Batman boxers holding a papyrus pad.

Christmas

They gave each other presents, but not necessarily one they liked. The rules were that they had to wear it for the day, it was really interesting.

Sitting on the sofa, they picked out gifts. Lync chose the biggest present. He tore off the wrapping, opened the box, then the next box inside, then the next one, then the next one, and it continued until he opened a little purse and found lingerie and a note. He read aloud.

"My mama so fat, when she gets in an elevator, it HAS to go down! Kind regards, Shadow. PS. I knew you'd pick the big one!" Lync threw the boxes at him.

"Cheap ass!"

Mylene rolled her eyes and picked up a small one, better be safe than sorry. Opening it up, she found a pair of Superman boxers and bath salts. Volt moaned that he hoped Gus would pick it. Hydron grabbed a fairly sized one, and ended up with sanitary pads and bras.

"What the hell must I do with this?" Spectra shrugged.

"Blow up something?"

Gus picked a medium sized one and got birdseed, a dog collar with a bell, a leash and a chewtoy that went 'meow' everytime he squeezed it. Spectra opened up a big rectangular one and got an Alice in Wonderland outfit with the toy Todo and basket. Volt opened the other large present and got a Winnie the Pooh suit. Shadow had the last present, which turned out to be a Barbie Fairytopia costume.

"No, freakin, way!" he shouted.

"Yes freakin way!" Hydron shouted back.

Grumbling, Shadow put on the colourful wings, high heels and tiara and picked up a wand. Hydron got some tape and made shoulder and knee pads out of the sanitary towels and wore the bras over each other over his shirt. Mylene put the bath salts on a string and wore them like a necklace and put the boxers over her pants. Gus put on his collar and leash and put the toy in his mouth while going on all fours with the birdseed hanging off the collar. Lync shouldered his pink handbag and stuck the note on his chest with tape. Volt put on his costume while Spectra was putting on his shoes. They then spent the rest of the day walking around ignoring the servant's giggling while trying to keep what was left of their pride.

"I don't know how you walk in those things!" Spectra hissed at Shadow.

"I got high heels last year, remember?" Shadow said while holding Gus's leash as the later was crawling before them. I'm going on holiday next year, I've been an animal for 2 years in a row!

**Did you like it?**

**Me: That was fun!**

**Gus: *Looks angry and squeezes toy***

**Me: What? Please review!**


End file.
